


"You're so much more than the mistakes you've made, Sebastian"

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Short KB Fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Short KB Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	"You're so much more than the mistakes you've made, Sebastian"

Sebastian stroked Kurt’s face as they laid in his bed together. “Why do you love me?” he whispered.

Kurt chuckled softly. “Because I do.”

“Even after all the crap that I did to you?”

“Yes. That was years ago, Bas.”

“But you didn’t deserve it.”

“We’re past that now.”

“Doesn’t it just get to you, though?”

“I said things to you as well, Bas. What’s up with you? You’re acting weird.”

“I just started thinking about it again. All of that stuff that I said, the slushy. The blackmail. And I just can’t wrap my head around how I could do that to _you_ , to your friends. How could you love me after that?”

“You’re so much more than the mistakes you’ve made, Sebastian,” Kurt said. He kissed him. “I see you for who you are, the person behind your walls. You’re witty, you’re caring, you’re funny, you’re talented, you’re beautiful. You’re the man I love. You’re not who you were in high school. We barely even knew each other then.”

“But-”

“Shush. I love you. _You_. Don’t question it and instead just think about how lucky you are to have me.”

Sebastian smiled. “I am lucky, aren’t I?”

“Duh.”


End file.
